Strange fates
by Willona
Summary: Athur just broke up with his boyfriend when he meets a blond guy in a bomber jacket who turns his life upside down. Sucky summary -.-, USxUk to begin with, rated M for future chapters. DISCONTINUED for now.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never have, never will.

**Warning!:** Yaoi, USxUk, rated M for future chapters and just so you know I'm dyslectic and English is my second language.

**Summary:** Athur just broke up with his boyfriend when he meets a blond guy in a bomber jacket who turns his life upside down. Sucky summary -.-, USxUk to begin with, rated M for future chapters.

**Author's notes:** Ok so this story is weird… no really it's strange…. I don't know what came over me when I wrote it and to tell you the truth I don't know if I can be pleased with it. I'm kind of scared how this will work out since this story is so different from the usual stuff I write. It's not really in my comfort zone, I'm sorry if it sucks :/.

_Chapter 1: Neon hair and the Russian mafia._

Relationships are breakups in the making. That has always been my policy for as long as I can remember. So this really didn't come as a surprise. I balled my fists in frustration, my nails digging deep into the skin of my palm. I briefly wondered if they would leave any red marks, not that it bothered me at this moment in time. Nothing mattered right now. Biting my bottom lip I desperately tried to regain my senses, for my pride would not allow me to cry in public.

'That bastard!' I thought, my eyes glued on the shattered device which was scattered across the ground 'Breaking up with me over the bloody phone!'

I was well aware of the scene I had just caused. Loosing my nerve in the public library might not have been the best course of action. However at the time I was to blinded to notice my surroundings, but now I was suddenly very aware of my environment. The library was even more quit than usual and I could feel that all eyes were on me. Their stares burned my skin and went straight trough to my soul.

I hid my increasingly red face behind my hair, cursing myself for trying to dye it yesterday. My boyfr…I mean ex liked blondes. So since my hair was somewhat brownish I had tried to make it a few shades lighter. The whole thing turned out to be a fiasco and instead of light blond my hair was now mint coloured.

Somehow everything I did to make my relationships work seemed to fail. 'Maybe that's just my fate…' I mentally slapped myself for having such sissy thoughts.

"Arthur?" A soft yet strong voice woke me up from my inner pity party "Are you alright?"

Kiku looked at me with concern in his eyes. I had dragged him here to work on our assignment for the history course we both attended. It was due on Monday. I had however not foreseen that my boyfriend would be breaking up with me now, of all moments.

I almost felt sorry for the lad, dragging him into this mess, but all I could think was: 'Alright? Do you think I'm alright? My boyfriend just broke up with me over the bloody phone, while I'm in the bloody freaking public library, creating a scene with hair that looks like a freaking traffic light!'

Still, I managed to keep my cool. I pushed my lips into a fine line and said nothing. I didn't want to blame this all on Kiku. I'm pretty sure I was shaking with rage and humiliation when suddenly a warm hand grabbed my wrist. I could feel myself being pulled towards the exit. I looked up to see a tall blond in a bomber jacket. I opened my mouth to ask him who the hell he thought he was, but he beat me to it.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this…" His voice was low and serious, his glasses flashed in the light of the sun. His words pissed me of tremendously.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" I replied in irritation. My mind was swirling with questions. Who was he? Where did he come from? What did he want from me? Why was I letting him drag me around?

We had already passed the desk and were just about to walk out the front when he stopped. He turned around, grabbed both of my shoulders with his hands and looked at me with a grave expression on his face. At first I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he said:

"I'm being followed by the Russian mob"

"Wha-?" I replied unintelligently, it was the only thing I could think of. This was all going a bit to fast for my brain to keep track.

He quickly covered my mouth with his hand. "Shhh…" he said as he looked over my shoulder in fright "he's right behind us". I could hear heavy footsteps approaching and the temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees. A shiver ran up my spine as a weary feeling filled the pit of my stomach. I looked at the taller boy in fright, suddenly not so keen on staying in the library.

He gave me a knowing grin that would've made the Cheshire cat himself jealous and continued to pull me out of the library and into the street. Somewhere in the back of my mind I suddenly realised that I had left Kiku to do all the work on our project, but that thought was quickly abandoned as the blond chap put his arm around me. I raised one of my eyebrows in a silent question, but he just grinned at me.

"Just pretend that we're dating!" he exclaimed with glee and I felt that I couldn't deny him anything when he looked at me like that.

After a while my brain finally started to catch up with the situation I was in and I realised just how ridiculous I was acting. I didn't even know this bloke, for all I knew he could be a serial killer! I looked at the lunatic's face, he was still smiling with pride. I didn't know what he was being so smug about, but I didn't want to be any part of it.

I removed his arm from my shoulder and began to walk back into the direction of the library. 'I just can't let Kiku do all that work by himself' I told myself, ignoring the strange feeling of dread I felt.

"Wow, wow, wow!" I heard the idiot scream behind me. I really wished that I hadn't followed him, he was trouble, I could tell. What a leap in judgement. Suddenly my vision was filled by a broad chest and as I looked up I felt myself getting red when I realised how close the bloke's face was to mine.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Back to the library" I replied in haste as I tried to get past him. That plan didn't work, for he kept blocking me. I sighed in frustration and rubbed the bridge of my nose. This day was not going very well for me.

"The library?" he replied while raising his eyebrows in shock "But, but what about that Russian mob guy?"

"Your problem, not mine." I replied "Now let me through!"

He once again blocked my path. By then I was highly doubting if there even was a Russian mob guy to begin with and even if there was I didn't think he would be chasing this lunatic. You might call me suspicious, but it all seemed to me like he was trying to make me stay with him. I just couldn't figure out what his motives where.

"What do you want?" I asked him flat out as I tried to give him my best glare. He looked a bit shocked at this question, like he hadn't been expecting it. 'Idiot' I thought 'who wouldn't ask such a question in a situation like this?'

I crossed my arms and waited for him to reply. I watched him with mild amusement as he visibly struggled to find an answer, though I kept my face one of pure annoyance. Finally he gave up on finding an explanation. Instead he grabbed my arm again and pulled me towards one of the many movie theatres in town. I tried to struggle, but his grip on my arm was to strong, so in the end I just let him drag me there.

"Oh look!" he exclaimed in fake shock, like he hadn't just forcefully brought me here "A cinema!"

I wanted to slap the palm of my hand on my forehead in embarrassment. Why was this happening to me? What kind of sick joke was god playing on me? 'Not only did I gain an other ex, I'm now stuck with this bloke!' I thought as I wondered why I was still with him in the first place.

However then he turned to me and said: "I've got a great idea! Why don't we grab a movie?"

I wanted to yell at him that I didn't have the time for whatever game he was playing with me, that I'd rather have him leave me alone so that I could just go back to the library and sulk. I really, really wanted to do that, but the way he looked a me struck a soft spot. He looked like a lost puppy, desperate for my approval. I wondered why in god's name this lad would want my approval, especially since I was pretty sure I had never met him before.

Still, I kind of like the feeling he was giving me with that look, a sense of authority. My boyfr… ex never made me feel this way. On the contrary, he made me feel like I wasn't worth one hair on his pretty little head. I quickly snapped myself out of my reminiscing, I didn't want to remember the past right now. I felt like I needed some distraction and to be honest a trip to the cinema would do me good. I noticed that the chap was still looking at me with those puppy dog eyes, waiting for me to respond.

"All right then," I said, trying to sound like I was doing him a favour and not the other way around "but I want to pick what we're going to watch!"

This made the blonde smile so bright I thought I was going to go blind and I felt the realisation of the mistake I had just made sink in as he happily replied: "It's a date!"

**Author's notes:** I told you it was strange! Anyway please review and tell me what you thought (or if you think I should continue this). Constructive criticism is always welcome ^^.


End file.
